Coasting Through Without Him
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Nu is lonely. All she does is live day to day. No excitement, No joy, No love, Nothing. The man she cared most for has been gone for a long time and all she can feel is sadness. She wants all of it to end. Please R&R First story since back from hiatus would love the feedback


**Coasting through without "him"**

* * *

 _The same dull, boring house_

Nu awoke to the same boring scene she had been seeing for the longest time. She stopped counting the days long ago as her heart had finally reached its limit. She now just existed in this place…the place that used to hold her heart and fill it with joy and love….the place where "he" used to be.

"Nu doesn't like this anymore. Nu doesn't look forward to waking up and seeing him or eating with him or even playing with him anymore. She just feels pain when she thinks about him." Nu said as she hung her head and sat up on her bed. It still looked the same as when the day he left without saying a word. The only difference now is the happy, joyful feeling that you got when with her was replaced with a solemn, sorrowful feeling that would depress even the most upbeat member of the Kaka clan.

"Well, Nu guesses she will get up since there is nothing better to do with Nu's time anyway." She whispered to herself as she slowly and routinely stood from her bed to start her day. Another day without him.

 _ **I'm right here, Nu**_

She froze and looked around her room frantically. She could have swore that she heard his voice just now.

"Where are you? Is that you? You didn't forget about Nu?" She said while turning her head quickly to try and detect the source of the voice which she knew and loved so much. She finally sighed.

"Again…Nu is just hearing things again…She knows that he is gone and left Nu all alone…" She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. She left her room and started to the kitchen to make herself some ramen. It was all she ate now, the cheap stuff. She could hardly even taste food anymore now that her loneliness had taken over her life. She reached into the shelf and grabbed a pack and started to put some water in a pot when she stopped and her hand started shaking.

 _ **You are such a good girl, Nu**_

She had a sudden image of him putting on that smile of his and patting her on her head like he used to do when she would do something good. She dropped the now almost boiling water on her leg and winced a little.

"It doesn't hurt…nothing like the pain that I have gone through…Please tell Nu she is a good girl again. That is all Nu wants." She said kneeling down and sobbing into her hands. Her leg had started to redden and swell her fair, white skin. She could feel nothing, however. She stood up with a blank look on her face and just went back to her room. She stood there and looked at the picture of him on her night stand before falling down to her bed crying. She couldn't take it anymore. She had nothing left now. Nothing to make her happy. All she did was exist.

"All Nu feels is sadness every day. Nu wants to go back to being happy every day. Nu wants to hear him scold her when she does something wrong. Nu wants to feel his warmth when he hugs her when she is sad. Was Nu a bad girl? Did she do something to not deserve those things anymore? Maybe if Nu goes to sleep she can be with him. The only place Nu can see him is in her dreams." She cried into her pillow. She eventually felt her vision go dark as she fell into a deep sleep. Before she completely lost consciousness, she could have sworn she felt his hand on her head and see a flash of red for a brief second.

 _ **I told you, I'm right here**_

* * *

 _Nu ran through the hall laughing and giggling. She was playing a game with the one she cared about most._

" _Hey, wait up, you really are too fast for me." He yelled through heavy breaths. She just giggled and kept going. She ducked behind a corner so she could try and tackle him when he ran by._

" _Nu, where did you go? Oh, Nu? Come o-AHHH!" He yelped as he felt the familiar shape of a small framed girl plow into his side, flooring him. She was laughing uncontrollably and nuzzling him. She never wanted this moment to end._

" _Nu got you! Nu wins again!" She yelled happily. She continued to hug him while he just lay there with his hand stroking her silver hair. He couldn't help but smile at the girl's pure nature._

" _Nu, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for everything." He said suddenly stopping the hug and holding her shoulders. She looked at him with a confused look._

" _Hmm? Did you pull a prank on Nu without Nu knowing?" She asked while searching herself for any kick me signs or anything of the sort._

" _I wanted to say I am sorry for leaving and that I am back for good this time. I had something occur in my life and I had to deal with it. I couldn't drag you into it as well because well, Nu, I don't know how to say this so I will just say it." He said sighing. He wasn't good at these things but she wouldn't understand unless he said it outright._

" _But you never left Nu ever. Nu has always been here with you." She said but he didn't acknowledge her second statement either. He just kept talking like he couldn't hear her. He took a deep breath and pulled Nu into a tight hug._

" _Nu, I love you and I couldn't bear to see you in pain. I couldn't bear you to go what I went through. That is why I left without saying anything. That is why, Nu…Please forgive me." He said as she could tell from his voice he was starting to sob. She pulled away and smiled at him but he suddenly was nowhere to be seen._

" _Where did you go?" She yelled trying to get up but for some reason her legs wouldn't work. She then found herself laying down crying. Suddenly, from out of nowhere she felt something brush her cheek. The world seemed to fade away as she felt this sensation. She suddenly felt tired and felt herself falling asleep._

* * *

"Unn…Nu feels funn….huh?" She said as she tried to sit up from her bed after waking up from that strange dream. She had the strange sensation of someone holding her and felt something warm on her face. She quickly opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"R….R….Ra…." She stammered as she was trying to process what was going on. She could swear the person she wanted to see most was holding her and just kissed her cheek.

"Ra?" He asked giving that trademark smile of his. She almost broke down crying at the sight. It couldn't be real, but the warmth of his body and strength of his arms verified that this was, indeed, the real thing. She wasn't dreaming.

"RAGNA!" She screamed and twisted him over so she was on top of him crushing him with her hug. She couldn't believe he was here.

"Ragna…Nu was…Nu means that…Nu thought that…" She said through tears as he put a finger to her mouth.

"I missed you too, Nu. You are still my good girl and like I said a minute ago, I love you." He said pulling her close to him. She then remembered the dream. Those things he said in there, the reason he wasn't responding back to her was because she was hearing what he was saying here. At this revelation, the dam broke and her tears kept flowing. These were not tears of sadness though, they were nothing but joy.

"Nu missed you so much. Nu never wants to leave your side again. Ragna, Nu loves you too! Stay with Nu forever!" She said while crying into his chest. He just laughed and placed his hand upon her silver hair and smiled.

" _ **I'll be here with you always, no matter what. I love you, Nu."**_

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I am back again guys. I left for a long time but I recently had some inspiration dropped into my lap in the form of a message.**

 **I may be a bit rusty, this is the first story I have written in over a year so let me know what you guys think. I am still trying to stick with focusing on Nu because she is just so darn cute and fun to write about. Se you guys soon**

 **-PhantasmFlash**


End file.
